


Just Sleep

by Eliizabethx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Established Solavellan, F/M, Fluff, Partial Nudity, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliizabethx/pseuds/Eliizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been so worried about him, and so relieved when the guards informed her he'd returned to Skyhold. She had tried her best to keep the worry off her face, but knowing Solas he had seen it anyway.</p><p>She hadn't seen him since, but knowing that he was back and safe was enough to soothe any worry that might have arisen from that.</p><p>She'd just finished up in a meeting with her advisors, and was happily retiring to her rooms, yawning as she opened the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent fluff, pure and simple. Set after the quest: All New, Faded For Her.
> 
> EDIT [10/11/2015]: Holy shit! This story now has almost 400 hits! Oh my goodness, thank you! ♥  
> EDIT [5/17/2016]: I've tried to fix the random spacing issues but for some reason I can't get rid of them all, sorry. :/  
> EDIT [11/19/2016]: OMFG THIS HAS ALMOST 530 VIEWS. Ohmygoodnessthankyousooooomuch ♥ I love you guys~!

She had been so worried about him, and so relieved when the guards informed her he'd returned to Skyhold. She had tried her best to keep the worry off her face, but knowing Solas he had seen it anyway.

She hadn't seen him since, but knowing that he was back and safe was enough to soothe any worry that might have arisen from that.

She'd just finished up in a meeting with her advisors, and was happily retiring to her rooms, yawning as she opened the door. She debated trying to find Solas, but she knew he'd come to her when he was ready-

She froze when she saw Solas sitting on the chase in front of her fire place, she was about to say something before she noticed that his chin was resting against his chest and his shoulders were rising and falling in sleep.

She approached him quietly, debating whether she should wake him or not.

_He's going to get a crink __in his neck_ , was the thought that pushed her to wake him.

"Solas?" She spoke quietly, trying not to startle him. "Solas, wake up."

 _He must not have been sleeping well_ ,  her heart ached for him, beginning to regret the de cision to wake him.  _ He'll be more comfortable in the bed._

She  crouched next to him and slowly took his left hand in hers, squeezing it gently as she spoke a bit louder. "Vhenan, wake up."

He stiffened for a moment when he first woke, he relaxed as he raised his head to meet her eyes.

"Forgive me Inquisitor, I didn't mean to-"

"Solas, " she stopped him. "It's just you and me when we're here, no titles, no formalities. Just us."

The corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I hadn't meant to intrude, I wished to speak with you," he looked a bit sheepish, color flaring at the tips of his ears. He obviously hadn't meant to fall asleep.

Truly he looked exhausted.

Her mouth quirked up in the  small secretive smile that only he was privy to. She stood from her crouch, pulling him up with the hand she still held. "We can speak in the morning, surprisingly I have nothing to do in the morning."

"Ah, yes. It is quite late isn't it? Yes, we can speak tomorrow, " he brought her hand to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "I will take my leave then."

As he moved to leave she stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. "Solas, you don't have to leave. "

"I'm... not sure that would be wise. " He seemed conflicted, his eyes settling on her only for a moment before moving about the room again.

"Solas," she brought his focus back to her, and he finally seemed to understand her intent. "Stay, please?"

He hesitated a moment before finally nodding. She slid her hand down to his, entwinin g their fingers and pulling him along towards the bedchamber. He shut the door as she tended the fire, making sure it would last.

He seemed to become even more awkward than he had before when she started undressing. Once she was down to her smalls she looked to him expectantly, he removed the jaw bone that always hung from his neck first and she  accepted it from him, she left him to his devices as she removed her own pendant and put both of them on her dresser. When she turned back he had already removed his vest, and was working the lacings at the top of his tunic.

She giggled when he frowned at the knot he'd made of it. "Here," she said, moving to help him.

He dropped his hands with a sigh, watching as she easily undid the knot and loosened the lacings enough for him to pull off the garment. Apparently determined not to let him bungle himself further she assisted in the rest of his undressing as well, he was surprised at the comfort he felt in the joint endeavor, feeling peaceful in the intimate but non-sexual moment he had somehow found himself in.

Once he was down to his under things as well she pulled him towards her bed. A large -overly so in her opinion- four poster thing made of birch wood that presently had vines wrapped around the banisters, and green silks -courtesy of Josephine \- hanging from the tops of the frame. The bedding was already turned down and Salem easily climbed in, scooting to the left side so that he had room as well.

Once he was settled she put out the lamp on the bedside table and burrowed further under the blankets. Some time passed with her minorly fidgeting now and then, and him laying on his back pretending he  hadn't notice.

"Are you alright?" His voice was near a whisper and she looked up to see his head turned towards her, his eyes troubled.

"Yes," she hesitated before explaining, a small laugh escaping on her next breath. "I usually don't sleep in my  breastband."

He blinked, that hadn't been what he was expecting. "Would you rather...?" He left the question open.

She bit at her bottom lip, something he had seen her do before.  "Would you mind? I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, shaking his head no.

She smiled at him happily before sitting up and removing the article, tossing it across the bed towards the rest of her clothing. When she settled back in she looked far more comfortable and relaxed, smiling at him tenderly, even leaning over to peck him on the tip of his nose when he rolled to face her.

He laughed again, "I hadn't meant for you to make yourself uncomfortable on my account."

"Oh it's really nothing, " she smiled again, more mischievously this time. "I don't care for them much in general, if I didn't have to I'm not sure I'd wear them at all."

She could be a cheeky little thing when she wanted, a fact that was backed even further when  he caught the little twinkle in her blue eyes.

He rolled his eyes but smiled indulgently at her, hesitating only a moment before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

She laughed sweetly, pushing one of her legs between his and snuggling closer, pressing her nose under his jaw so that she could kiss the column of his throat.

He huffed out a laugh of his own but only tightened the arm around her, enjoying the feel of her skin pressed against his, feeling waves of peace and contentment wash over him from the simple intimacy and closeness. He let his eyes drift closed as he eased into the Fade, an arm still wrapped tightly around  Salem.  

 

 

…

Salem didn't quite remember when she had fallen asleep, but she knew it was after Solas had, knew because she had carefully traced the planes of his face with her  finger tips while his eyelids flickered with dreams, and fretted over the severe dark circles under his eyes. When she saw them she knew he had barely slept -if at all- wherever he had been after his friend's death.

When she woke however, she was on her back instead of her side, a bit surprising given the fact that she wasn't particularly fond of sleeping in that position. For a moment -still half asleep- she was confused when she noticed Solas wasn't next to her, but his clothing was still on the bench underneath the window, and it was earlier than she had thought,  still dark out. She had made to move when she felt a hand squeeze her side.

Blinking away the sleep that still lingered in her eyes she propped her self up on her elbow, pushing the blankets down and away from her to reveal Solas' head and shoulders, he blinked in confusion at the sudden light from the wall sconces. She couldn't help the giggles that flowed from her as she let herself drop back down to her pillows.

"And what might you be doing way down there, my dear ?" She asked as he lifted his head from where it lay on her stomach, looking up at her sleepily.

He turned his body so that he was laying fully on his stomach, bringing his arms up he folded them on top of her stomach and then propped his chin on top of them, watching her with a small smile.

"You give off a shocking am ount of extra heat, did you know that?"

She laughed, giving him a look. "Is this you saying you got cold?"

"Perhaps. The fire died out, some time ago I suspect, "  he said, smoothing his hands over her stomach, the tips of his fingers brushing the underside of her breasts before he dragged his hands down her sides, and pushed them underneath her to message her lower back.

She shivered at the icyness of his fingers, but enjoyed the soft touches nonetheless. "You might have considered lighting it then?"

He hummed, usi ng his elbows to push himself up far enough that he could place a tender kiss in the space between her breasts, nuzzling the spot before lifting his head to answer her.

"It had crossed my mind, but I found a far more comfortable alternative."

The mischievous tilt to the smile he wore made her heart beat a little faster, she felt a warm blush rise to her cheeks as she returned the smile with an affectionate one of her own.

"Well, I suppose I can't fault you that," she brought her hands up to cup his face, tentatively brushing her fingers along his ears. He froze for a moment and she almost pulled her hands away before he suddenly groaned lowly, leaning into her touch, and she felt his fingers dig into the skin of her back. "It's still dark, we may as well try and go back to sleep."

She moved her hands towards the back of his head as his eyes unwillingly opened. "Mmm,  ma nuvenin."

She smiled affectionately, brushing her thumbs along the skin behind his ears. "Just sleep,  ma  lath."

His eyes slid shut and he  turned his face into her stomach -though not before she caught the small tender smile that rested on his lips- breathing her scent deeply, and fluttering kisses along the tattoos that dotted her waistline before resting his head on the center of her stomach as he had before.

"Ar lath ma, da'mi. "

Her hands stilled where they had been messaging the back of his neck, a small smile quirked her lips at the endearment, laughing soundlessly.

"Solas," she drew one hand down the side of his jaw, he caught it in his hand and held her wrist to his mouth, nipping at her pulse point teasingly before placing a kiss there as well. She kept her hand where he had placed it, cupping his jaw and rubbing circles in his skin with her thumb, her other hand resuming it's messaging his neck. He hummed in content, squeezing her waist tenderly as his breathing began evening out with sleep again. " Ma sa'lath, " she whispered lovingly, closing her eyes as well and relaxing into her pillows, easily slipping back into her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Elvhen translations-  
> Vhenan - Heart  
> Ma nuvenin - As you wish  
> Ma lath - My love  
> Ar lath ma - I love you  
> Da'mi - Little blade  
> Ma sa'lath - My one love  
> ~~~~
> 
> Thank you for reading! This may actually end up being part of a larger fic, but for now it's just what it is~! ^^
> 
> If you'd like to know more about Salem you can ask me questions on my Tumblr, [ElvhenWitch](http://www.elvhenwitch.tumblr.com), or check out my inspiration blog, [Lady-Azariah](http://lady-azariah.tumblr.com/tagged/salem-lavellan).


End file.
